


F to pay respects (I swear this isn't a crackfic)

by satiricalScythe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beelzebub is Also an Asshole, Blood, Blood and Injury, But more of an accomplice asshole, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiricalScythe/pseuds/satiricalScythe
Summary: In which upon failing to destroy the traitors to Heaven and Hell themselves, Gabriel and Beelzebub realize what they much do - if they can't destroy Aziraphale and Crowley, they'll make them destroy each other.Idk if this really earned the graphic depictions tag, but better safe than sorry. It was originally far more bloody but I cut a lot of parts out to make it work.





	F to pay respects (I swear this isn't a crackfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Very heavily inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwOa768D7Io
> 
> That motherfucker made me cry and so I wrote this.
> 
> Also, this went in a way different direction than I expected it to, god damn.

An angel lay on the ground before a demon.

This was not as uncommon as one may think. Over the millennia, many angels and demons had clashed, resulting in the emissary of one side on the other being at the opposition's mercy. It was less common, nowadays, as demons and angels tended to let the humans do the fighting for them, but occasionally, occult and ethereal would cross paths. Sometimes it would end badly.

But this particular angel and demon were different.

Aziraphale pushed himself up, looking up at Crowley with round, terrified blue eyes. The demon stared back, his usually golden eyes instead glowing blood red, the slits of his pupils only just visible in the deep crimson pools.

Their day had been relatively normal. After their failed executions, Heaven and Hell had left them alone for nearly half a year. Really, they had gotten comfortable. They had felt safe. They were on their own side. They would protect each other.

But now they were being forced to fight.

They had been heading home from a rather lovely dinner - the two of them had decided to walk, given that the cute little diner had been rather close to the bookshop. They could never have anticipated being intercepted by Gabriel and Beelzebub, being teleported to a world of nothing, where all that could be seen was the four of them.

They could never have anticipated Gabriel burning a glowing sigil onto Crowley's chest.

They never could have anticipated Gabriel ordering Crowley to kill Aziraphale.

Never could have anticipated Crowley obeying.

And now Aziraphale lay prone before his dearest friend, already injured, but refusing to fight back despite Gabriel's taunts that Crowley would kill him if he didn't.

He didn't care. He could never bring himself to hurt Crowley. The demon had already been hurt far too much. He had to free him, no matter the cost.

"Crowley," Aziraphale grunted, pushing himself to his feet. "Crowley, I'm sorry. I won't hurt you, my dear, you've suffered far too much already. I'm sorry." He moved closer to the demon, who seemed confused by his words. "I'm sorry. My darling, I'm so sorry." The demon took a step back even as Aziraphale stepped forward.

"Crowley, my dear boy," the angel said, reaching forward to rest a hand over the sigil. "I know that you're still in there. I hope you can forgive me for letting this happen to you. I should have been more cautious, as you wanted. But I will make this right, my dear. I do hope you can forgive me." Crowley's gaze flickered, and Aziraphale pressed, "I'll set you free, my dear. I promise." He smiled gently. "I love you." Crowley's eyes widened, but the sound of snapping fingers drew Aziraphale's attention.

When he looked back, Crowley had taken his snake form. The serpent hissed at him and lunged, sinking his teeth into Aziraphale before he could move away. The angel cried out in pain as he was flung away, feeling the burning venom pulse through his veins. He was certain that under normal circumstances he would have been discorporated withing seconds. He doubted that this place was normal, however.

Pained noises leaving him, he pushed himself up. "I'll admit, my dear," he said, laughing softly despite the tears pooling in his eyes. "I don't believe I've ever been this frightened before. But that's alright. I promise, dear, I will do what it takes to free you. Even if it costs my life, dear."

Once again he moved towards the demon, _his_ demon, his companion for six millennia, the only one he could truly trust. "But I'll need you to let me help you, my dear. We were made to fight, but following the status quo has never really been our style, has it? We don't have to fight. We're on our own side, remember?" He took the demon's hand, resting it on his own chest. "I need you to let me in, my dear. Please." Crowley's gaze flicked to Gabriel, but Aziraphale cupped his cheek, drawing Crowley's attention back to him.

"I'm here, Crowley. I'm sorry, my dear, for everything. Please forgive me. But I'm here. I'll help you, alright? I'm not going anywhere."

"Kill him."

Gabriel's words sent a thrill of terror down Aziraphale's spine. "Crowley - "

Pain flooded his torso, emanating from where Crowley's claws had pierced directly to his very being. Aziraphale cried out, his hands moving to grip Crowley's jacket, but his legs gave out beneath him. Having accomplished his mission, however, Crowley went down with him without a fight. "Crowley..."

Another snap. The sigil that had been burned into Crowley's flesh faded away. Beelzebub yelled something and Gabriel gave a confused reply, but Aziraphale wasn't listening. He was focused on the demon above him - the demon whose eyes had returned to that lovely, lovely gold. Crowley looked towards the Archangel and the Prince of Hell, confused, but then his gaze fell to the weight in his lap and his expression was stricken with shock. "No..."

He covered his mouth, only to pull his hand away when he saw the blood of a corporation mingled with the gold of ichor - liquids that he had just smeared on his face. He looked down at his hand, realization spreading across his face before being replaced with sheer horror. Aziraphale was curled against him, bruised and battered, a wound pouring a mix of blood and ichor while the same fluids spilled from his lips. "No... No, no, no! _Angel!_" Tears spilled down the demon's cheeks and he gave a sob. "Angel - " A hand cupping his cheek cut him off and he looked down at the angel with wide eyes. The angel smiled gently up at him, in pain, but so very happy to see him.

"There you are," Aziraphale murmured, brushing his thumb against Crowley's cheekbone. "You'll have to forgive me, dearest. I'm afraid I wasn't actually able to do much to help you, in the end."

"Angel? Angel, no, please - "

"Shhh... It's alright." The angel smiled at him, leaning up and gently pressing his lips to the demon's. Crowley gave a startled noise, but returned it almost desperately. Aziraphale smiled as he pulled away, the light already fading from those lovely blue eyes. "I love you," he murmured. "I love you, Crowley." His eyes slipped shut and his hand fell from Crowley's cheek.

"...Angel? Angel... _Aziraphale!_ Aziraphale, please, please, don't - Angel, you have to stay with me, I can't - I can't lose you, not again, please, you _can't_ leave me, please!" Aziraphale offered no reply.

"This can't be happening. This isn't - I - _fuck!_ Dammit. Dammit, there has to be something I can do. I was the _archangel fucking Raphael_ for fuck's sake, the original healer, there has to be something I can - I have to - " Fumbling, he pressed his hand against the wound on Aziraphale's torso, drawing on abilities he hadn't used in millennia. "Please, please, this has to work. Please, I need him, I don't care, whoever is listening, just _give him back!_ I can't do this without him, you _have _to _give him **back!**_" The demon sobbed, his hand glowing gold, but the life of an angel was not as easily restored as the life of a bird. Even as the wound was mended, his angel did not draw another breath.

"Aziraphale, please. Please, my angel, come back. You can't just tell me something like that and then leave me, how cruel do you have to be for that? Please, please, come back. You have to come back," Crowley begged. "Please... You have to come back so I can say it back. Wouldn't you want to hear that? A demon admitting he loves you?" He sobbed. "You've always been so cruel to me, Angel, hurting me without even knowing. But I could never blame you. Even if I did, I'd forgive you. I love you too much to be angry with you. Please... Please come back. I need you."

There was no response. A broken noise left him and the golden glow faded from his hand.

Aziraphale was gone.

The culprits behind this were having a very different conversation.

"I can't _believe_ you would wazzzte the sigil like that! It was the only one and now - "

"You wanted him to suffer, right? Well, I'd say it's a pretty fitting punishment for a demon who thought he could love to lose it!"

"That's besidezzz the point, Gabriel! Do you have any idea what you've done!?"

"Oh, he has no idea," Crowley interjected with a snarl. "Neither of you do." Midnight wings flared out behind him, golden eyes blazing as he turned to the two. He cradled Aziraphale's body ever so gently, as though it would break if he were too rough, but glared at the other demon and angel pair with a fury so intense that they found themselves frozen where they stood.

"Gabriel," Beelzebub hissed, "The others may have forgotten, but I know damn well you remember who he used to be. Get us out of here, _now!_" The angel glanced over before his gaze snapped back to Crowley. "I - can't?" He sounded stricken, shock flickering across his face when he found himself immobile. "I can't move."

Before they knew what was happening, the black and red coils of a large snake with far too many wings were wrapped around them, squeezing them painfully together. "_You took him from me,_" Crowley, having taken his snake form, hissed. "_You bassstardsss took him from me. We told you to leave us alone. I'll make you regret what you've done! I'll take **everything** from you!_" Gabriel and Beelzebub cried out as those coils tightened around them.

The darkness around them lit up with a bright light. All three beings were distracted for the moment as they turned to the source of the light. Where Aziraphale had previously lain, he now stood restored, halo glowing and wings spread. There was no sign of injury on him. Bright blue eyes opened, glowing with ethereal light, and he blinked a few times, confusion flickering over his face. The source of the light that had illuminated the world, however, shone down upon him from above.

"...Crowley?"

"..._Angel...?_"The serpent stared with round eyes, his form melting down until he stood in his human form before the angel, Gabriel and Beelzebub falling gracelessly to the ground. He took a hesitant step towards him. "Az_ssss_iraphale?" He whispered, his voice all but a hiss. Aziraphale smiled gently at him. "Quite right, my dear boy," he said offering his hands.

Crowley bypassed them completely to fall into his arms, holding his angel tightly against him, not caring about the clearly holy light pouring from him and from above him. "How is this possible?"

"You, of course," Aziraphale said with a gentle smile. "You saved me, dearest. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back. I was in the middle of a long-overdue conversation."

"I don't understand."

_**"That is alright, Raphael. No, I suppose you are Crowley now, aren't you? You need not understand. Just know that your love has saved him, and he is with you once more."**_ Crowley choked on air. "Is that - !?" Aziraphale smiled at his demon, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "You healed my body. She heard your prayers and returned me to it." Crowley wanted to be angry that God had ignored him for so long, and only now appeared.

But looking down into those bright blue eyes, he couldn't bring himself to be enraged. His angel was in his arms, alive and whole. Not caring about present company, he crushed his lips to Aziraphale's, hearing the angel give a squeak of surprise before his angel returned it eagerly.

"L-Lord - " Gabriel stuttered in the beginnings of a protest. The light that had illuminated Crowley and Aziraphale turned to Gabriel and Beelzebub. "Lord," Gabriel began again, "They are both traitors to the Plan!"

_ **"No, Gabriel. In fact, these two were the only ones who fulfilled the Plan as I intended. They made their own decisions. They used their own free will. They found love. They chose Earth, My Creation, and they chose each other. Both Heaven and Hell could stand to learn from them, and I suggest you do so. After all, you shall be working together from now on to teach the others."** _

"Wait, _what!?_" Chorused four shocked voices, the two pairs looking at each other in shock.

_ **"I thought I was rather clear. The Plan was for love to triumph, not hate and anger. Really, I had expected you all to figure that out on your own. Why would I give you free will if not to use it? But that is alright. The four of you can figure it out together. For now - Archangel Gabriel. Beelzebub, Prince of Hell. You will not lift a hand against these two again. Aziraphale, Principality, Guardian of the Eastern Gate. Crowley, the Original healer and the Curator of the Original Sin. The same applies. I charge the four of you with sharing what you have learned. I trust that you will know what to do, and if you don't, then you can learn. For now, rest. You will understand soon enough."** _

"Wait!" cried Crowley. "This makes no sense!" A glow washed over the four of them. "Oh, come now, how did this work out last time!? You can't speak in such vagueries and expect us to - "

Crowley found himself in the bookshop, yelling at the ceiling. Gabriel and Beelzebub were gone.

So was Aziraphale.

"Angel!?" He called, panic lacing his voice as he looked around. "Aziraphale, where are you!?" Footsteps came from the stares and he raced towards them just as Aziraphale rushed down them, the angel all but flinging himself into his demon's arms. "It's alright, it's alright, I'm here - " said the Principality, holding Crowley tightly as the demon hugged him right back.

"Thank fuck, Angel, I was so - "

"I know, I know, it's alright, I'm here. I'm here." The two of them held each other for a long time, trembling in the arms of their companion. Eventually, they sank down to the floor, the exhaustion sweeping over them. Aziraphale pulled away first, after an hour or two. He cupped Crowley's cheek, looking into golden eyes. "Are you alright, dearest?" The angel asked gently, concern clear in his eyes. Crowley covered his hand with his own, turning his head to kiss his palm. "No," he said honestly. "But you're here. As long as you're here, with me, as long as I know you're okay, I will be. It'll take time, but as long as I have you, I'll be okay."

Aziraphale softened. "I'm a little shaken, but I'm alright. I'm here. I'm with you." He kissed Crowley gently, and the demon returned it with a desperation similar to the way he had when he held Aziraphale in his arms as he died. The demon pulled back and blurted, "I love you, too. You stupid, stupid Angel, how could you tell me that before you died?"

"If it was my last chance to tell you, then - "

"Then what? You'd tell me so that I would live the rest of my eternal life knowing I would never have the chance to say it back?" Tears stung the demon's eyes and the angel pulled him into a gentle hug. "I'm sorry, Crowley. That was cruel of me."

"It was." The demon sniffled, burying his face in Aziraphale's shoulder. The angel rubbed his back. "Would you ever forgive me, dearest?"

"...I do. I do forgive you. You came back to me."

"You brought me back to you." Aziraphale smiled, tucking his face into the crook of Crowley's neck. "You saved me, Crowley. You brought me back." The demon shuddered, tightening his grip. "I don't - I couldn't lose you. She let you come back to me, and - and, fuck, I'd forgive Her for everything just for that. I love you, Aziraphale, I love you so much. I couldn't do this without you."

"I know. I feel the same, dearest." Aziraphale sighed. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable. I have a bed upstairs. We can just relax up there." Any other day, Crowley would have teased Aziraphale about tempting a demon into his bed. Now, however, he simply nodded. A wave of Aziraphale's hand found the two of them in his bed, their shoes settled by the door but their clothes otherwise left alone. Their minds were far from anything "sinful" at the moment. No, they were focused solely on the comfort of one another's presence. Aziraphale leaned back against the pillows and Crowley rested his head on his angel's chest and closed his eyes, listening to the steady pulse of his heartbeat.

"We were told to rest for now. I'd argue and think we should figure out what to be doing next, but honestly? I'm tired enough that I don't believe I have it in me." Crowley gave a soft snort. "I'll tell you what we should be doing next: taking a good long nap. We can figure it out later."

Aziraphale smiled, carding his fingers through the demon's hair. Crowley tightened his grip, opening his eyes halfway. "...Angel?"

"Yes, dearest?"

"Please don't go anywhere. If you weren't here when I woke up... I don't think I could bear it."

"I will be here, my darling. Get some sleep. We both need it."

Crowley nodded and closed his eyes again, snuggling close to his angel. He was vaguely aware of the angel miracling them into pajamas before the gentle thumping of Aziraphale's heart lulled him to sleep. They slept for several days, Crowley waking up numerous times, checking that his angel was still there before dozing off again.

When a nightmare - fangs sinking into flesh, Aziraphale's pained cry, the soft smile on his lips as he died - roused him for good, he jolted awake in a near panic, only to find his angel's face directly in front of his own, Aziraphale's warm breath mingling with his own. He wasn't immediately soothed, but it helped.

He had his angel again, and knowing that, he could face down any night terror, any task from the Almighty.

He had his angel, and as long as that held true, everything would be alright.

...Even if he had to work with Gabriel and Beelzebub.

He was suddenly very much awake.

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, whew, so this went on a way different path than I had originally planned. I had never intended to bring God into this, and I definitely hadn't intended to leave this open-ended with the potential for a sequel. But shit happens and here we are! I hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
